ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure Village RP 19/01/13
Participants Kirei Haruno Takeda InkroeT Takeda/Sanada Kihaku Hyuuga Hyoneko Miryuu Shiro RP xKireiHimex: ~Kirei had woken up a few hours ago After taking a shower and dressing up she would have gone downstairs as she had some salad sandwiches from Haruyo it wasnt really her mother but that didnt matter caus off the fact they took good care off her and her little sister. Kirei was happy to have them in her live as she was glad that they found her. After she finished her breakfast she would get up as she started to walk over to the livingroom as she started to clean up the dishes from the day before as she would place them in the kitchen as she started to wash all off it. After that she went back to the livingroom with a bucket off water with some soap as she would start to clean the rest in the livingroom. As she was done there she would put the bucket away after she thrown out the water. Kirei would walk over to Haruyo “i’m done for today if you don’t mind i go outside to get some training done. Dont wait for me”-Kirei would say as she would take her pockets with medical stuffs and the other one with her kunai’s and other things. As last she would place down her Tanto on her back as she would kiss Haruyo’s. Kirei was living nearby her own training ground. But that didn’t know her students and she was glad they didn’t or else her guard’s didn’t had privacy. She was glad her little sister never told her teammates either. Kirei would smile to herself as she then would rush through the forest as she would climb up on a tall mountain to get over it to the other side Once she came there she would slide into the training ground from the village area. She saw Ink together with her student Hikari. She would wave over to them as she didn’t want to disturb them since she didn’t know what they were talking about. Kirei would walk over to a dummy that wasn’t in use as she would focus herself on it as she would first randomly would do some exercise. She would stretch her arms and then her legs. After she had done that she would do some high speed kicks into the air she still didn’t attack a dummy with it caus she’s afraid for hitting it too hard that might break her leg. Kirei went doing her high speed kicks like she was dancing around the enemy or foe. Not really ofcourse but it looked like this. After she was done with only her high speed kicks she would then use her fists as she would do the training with her fists and her high speed kicks as would take this seriously this time she used her fists on the dummy as she kept attacking on it as if she was attacking an enemy or foe or even worse. As her forhead would start to sweat she would stop for a moment as she would take out a towel from her pocket as she would take away her sweat from her face as she then would take out a bottle as she would drink some water. After that she would meditate for a few seconds. As she then would start with training her handsigns just to be sure she would be fast enough to react on a enemy or a foe if they were fast she had to be faster then them before they would hit her. Kirei would keep going on with her handsigns unless someone would distract her attention as she would loose her focus on this it might be happening that she makes the wrong handsigns~ HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. She winced at the slight pain that radiated from the back of her head- "Oww" -She got up and fixed her bed neatly, everything perfectly placed no wrinkles...it had gotten into habit to make it look perfect. her parents had been very strict with her about that. She sighed....Hyuneko missed her parents even if they were taskmasters. Yawning she went into her bathroom and undressed slipping into the warm bath glad to clean off all the grime of training. After getting clean she got out and dried herself off before pulling her cloths on, tiring her headband around her neck and slip her gautlets on,tieing the straps on tight. Hyoneko walked over to Asuka's room and took a look at her little sister still deep asleep and smiled.- "Sleep well sis" - Grabbing her mask and pulling it on she slipped out the door and down the streets taking a running jump onto a swing on a sign post to vault her way over the southern wall into the trees behind leaping branch to branch down to the training grounds. leaping off the last branch to the ground landing in a crouch she looked up to see her sensei...Ink and Hikari training. She walkid over to her sensei and waited abit seeing that she was in the mist of beating to death a punching bag- SanadaKihaku: -morning, noon,afternoon.I had no idea exactly what time it was,when the sun rays breached through the thick foliage of leaves that were made by the trees.Once again i had spend my night sleeping on Egil his back, deep in the woods.Time had gone by faster then i anticipated,i sat up on egil's back and patted his neck. Egil knew a patt to his neck meant it was time to go.He set sail to open sea as i stood up on his back and jumpe donto his big head.I smiled as i petted him. We had become quite the friends ever since i found him in the lake. injured by a harpoon in his back.I Raised myself onto my feet,standing up on his head i brought my hands together, as i lifte dup my right foot and brought it to lean on my left legg.The heel placed right above the side of the left knee.I did my best to maintain the balance as long as i could.But as we reached open sea's, the crashing of waves against Egil his skinn,caused me to wobble and not ebfore long i was forced to jump into a backflip off his head and onto his back before i would fall.About half an hour later,we finally arrived at the port. I ignored the awkward looks on peoples faces as i jumped onto the docks. After landing on my feet and getting up, i thanked egil for the lift as he headed home.I dashed off straight towards the forest. Swiftly moving trough it and accross the bridge. After finally arriving at the village, i headed home first.My flack needed washing ad it was the last one i had. When finally getting home , i putt all the laudnry in and turne don the machine, in the meantime, i threw on my fathers old cloak.The Dark black cloth covering only my left side, in so also hiding one of the parts of Kurai Tarento. I headed back out the door and decided to get some training.I was confident in my sworddance style. But my jutsus needed some work. I dashed to the southern area of town . Arriving there after about 15 minutes. I Spotted some familiar faces, but i did not want to hassle them, i moved over to one of the distant dummy and took a stance.I swiftly threw my hands together for handsigns:Dog>Ox>Snake>Monkey.During the first 2 handsigns, i was molding my chakra. By the third i was directing the wind infused chakra to my mouth and right after the 4th handsign, i brought my right hand to my mouth holding open my palm in front of my mouth. I focussed my control in my right hand as i spewed the wind infused chakra into my right hand,slowly it started to form a ball like object.When the ball was finally complete, i shifted both my feet as suddenly i lashed forward with my right hand. Releasing the ball from my hand and throwing it at the dummy with great force.~Wind Release:Spiralling Wind Ball!- The ball hitt the dummy with suche fierceness it eventually smashed right trough it, leaving a big gaping hole where the stomach was supposed to be. On the remainder of its route, before dissipating, it also cutt into a tree and smashed trough a rock. But the jutsu wasnt easy to perform and had already takens oem toll on me as i lightly panted.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would sink to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Exhaustion was starting to get to her. But she couldn’t give up here, she had to grow strong and skillfull. So that one day she could stand with her fellow teammates of Team Inkroe as another of the 7 swordsman of the Mist. Just as she had regained herself and was about to start dishing out the second beathing she would notice her student Hyo and turned to face her.~ Oh hi there Hyo, what brought you here today? seeking training perhaps ? Or did you want something else ?~Kirei simply kindly towards her student, as she turned back to the dummy and once started punching and kicking it, while she waited for her students answer.~ HyonekoHyuuga: " I came to train with you Kirei-sensei." -She smiled, she would pass on what she learned today to her sis, she was on the team officially now since her genin testing. but anyways.. she was glad to have some formal training with her sensei she'd waited a long while for this- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to her “ah thats fine, i was doing some high kicks and palm punches together, i dont know if you can do that already since it asks alot of balance and energy but we can try to do so i think”-Kirei would say to her student as she smiled once more~ SanadaKihaku: -After i had recatched my breath. I rose back up onto my feet and once again brought my hands together for handsigns: Dog>Ox>Snake>Monkey. Once again molding my chakra with my wind nature? I forced the chakra to mouth once again and after the fourth sign again brought my open right hand before my mouth. Once more i started spewing wind infused chakra into my open palm. This time iforced myself a bit to make the rotating whirlwind like ball form quiker. It was to no luck, it still lasted just as long . And once i lashed out.Throwing the wjirlwind like ball at the dummy its head this time.~Wind Release:Spiralling wind ball!~The sheer force of the flying wind ball shatterred the dummy its head. Along its route it bursted trough some rocks, before smashing into the wall and leaving a deep dent before dissipating.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would smile back and nod- " I can do palms..but not the kicks. What should i do today?" -she began to stretch as she waited for her sensei's answer, wanting to get limber enough to do what she fully expected to be an exahsting work out- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her “palm’s are fine then, if you feel like to switch to do some kicks well trying to then don’t hold back and try to do them okay? Even if you can lift them for a little should do”-Kirei would say with her friendly voice as she smiled as she then went back to her own training with her high kicks and her palm punches on the dummy~ HyonekoHyuuga: "okay" -she said cutely before wandering over to an open punching bag and begins to kick it, slow at at first then picking up speed and variety. The punching bag shaking with her kicks as she kicked in combination of high,low,and medium kicks- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would continiou her training as she would do her palm punches on the dummy still as she would chanel some chakra into her hands as she would smash trough the dummy as she then would sit down as she looked to her student as she smiled “keep up the good work your doing great”-Kirei would say to her~ SanadaKihaku: -The Jutsu was putting a bigger strain on me then i had anticipated. The amount of time it took before being completely ready . But its power was well worth that sacrifice; though in a single fight the slow process,made it useless.So i decided to practice another of my jutsus. i i placed 4 dummies around me. Each about 2.5 meters away from me. I Then took my stance as i moved my hands together and readied them for handsigns.: Dragon>Dog>Horse. Byt the first sign i started molding my fire chakra in the center of my body. By the second sign i forced that fire chakra up towards my mouth . By the third sign i readied the chakra to be used.~ Fire Release: Flamethrower!~The moment right after i spoke i started spewing a 3 meter long stream of pure flames as i spunn around. All 4 dummies were set in a blaze,10 seconds after i started spewing.I released the chakra before it could scorch my own mouth and watched the dummies slowly be reduced to dust. HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would smile at her sensei- "thanks" -she jumped into the air and kicked down at the punching bag, breaking into a sweat as she does her best to kick hard enough to keep her in the air switching between legs evenly as she kicks but eventually the bag swings out to far and she falls onto her back. she rolls to the side to avoid the backswing of the punching bag and picks herself up and begins again- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro made her way to the city after all day long she just lazed around in her room. She decided to visit the training grounds since she could use a bit of training because spending time around on one's ass isn't much of a training and she didn't want to be pushed asside from the team because of her not practicing. It's been a while since she saw anyone, including her sensei so she hoped someone was there. After all, it was the training ground. Upon arriving, she stopped in the middle of the door leading towards the training ground and glanced around. The shinobi quickly noticed two females training somewhere, one of them being Kirei senpai and the other one was unknown to her but she assumed it must be another member of her team. Continuing to look around the grounds, she also noticed her sensei who seemed to be practicing. She entered the training grounds and approached Kihaku. As she got closer, Shiro turned her head towards Kirei and waved with a smile. Upon arriving near Kihaku, she turned and looked at him or.... at his back and just said on a low voice* "H-Hello! Kihaku sensei." SanadaKihaku: hmmm.whos there?~I turned around as i looked down and smiled.~Oh its you little flower. Come to train as well have you now?So tell me what have you done the past few days, when not training?~While i waited for her reply i decided to throw some swift punches and kicks to the dummies. The speeds picking up after every blow and eventually there would be only a blurr visible.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand back up as she would smile as she would greet Shiro as she then turned over to her own student as she would smile she was proud to see her working so hard on her kicks “you should take some rest if you need to okay?”-She would say as she saw her student fall and standing back up to move on~ Category:Kirigakure RP 207